


The Other Shore

by disarmlow



Series: I have come to lead you to the other shore [7]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Demon!Taemin, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Succubus!Reader - Freeform, This is just porn with feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Lee Taemin, just so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmlow/pseuds/disarmlow
Summary: Things have been different since Taemin left, and Jungkook just wants to help.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Taemin, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Taemin/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader
Series: I have come to lead you to the other shore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Other Shore

Things are different, after Taemin.

It isn’t as if the sex is different, Jungkook is more than happy to learn everything about your body, could spend days with his mouth on your heated skin, but you’re different.

You’re sad.

You don’t say it, but sometimes he catches you humming to yourself, a melody he’s never heard, and when he asks you about it you just give him this smile that doesn’t quite reach your eyes.

“It’s something someone used to sing to me. A long time ago.”

He doesn’t push you, but he can’t help thinking about it, remembering how your eyes had rolled back in your head when Taemin fucked you and it makes his stomach hurt, some weird combination of jealousy and lust.

Jungkook thinks about it so much he starts dreaming about it, about how happy you could be with Taemin, about how your smile would reach your eyes again and he wakes up with tears drying on his cheeks.

“Do you miss him?” He asks you one night, hiding his face in your neck while he spoons you, taking comfort in all your soft curves but he clamps his forearm across your waist so you can’t turn to look at him.

“Kook-”

“It’s okay if you do,” he says quietly, and you don’t answer, just wrestle around to bury your face in his chest.

“I love you,” you say, fierce although broken with tears and muffled by his shirt, and he knows you mean it.

It doesn’t mean you’re happy, though, and he knows that too.

It doesn’t help that you won’t talk about it, you just shut down when he asks you, go stiff anytime he mentions Taemin’s name.

When you get a summer job and leave for a few hours each day, Jungkook starts doing research.

He reads a lot about demon lore, or at least he tries, but the books he really needs, about summoning, are all in Latin and it isn’t exactly like he can ask you.

Luckily, he has a friend who married a witch, so he’s able to get some good translations.

Jungkook’s not at all sure it will work, worried that all he’ll end up doing is burning the house down, but fuck it there’s burned circles in the carpet already from you popping up from hell.

He takes a deep breath, sitting cross-legged in his living room, bare-chested with a goat’s blood pentagram painted on his skin, white candles lit on the floor, and starts the spell.

It’s a lot quicker than he expected, a moment after he completes the spell in halting Latin, Taemin appears in a burning circle, and promptly falls over, knocking over the candles and making Jungkook squeal and jump up to put out the flames.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry, are you-” he crouches down to look at Taemin, lying facedown on the carpet. “Are you drunk?”

“No more than usual,” Taemin mutters, voice muffled by the carpet.

Jungkook heaves him up and Taemin was slight before, but it seems like he’s too light when Jungkook helps him to the couch, as if he’s lost weight in the month since he’d disappeared.

Taemin blinks at him when he’s finally (mostly) upright as if he’s just now recognizing him.

He groans. “Not you.”

Jungkook flushes a little. “Needed to talk to you. It’s about Y/n.”

Taemin’s eyes flash and he stiffens. “What’s happened? Is she all right?”

“No, no, she's…. she’s fine. Physically. But I…I think she’s sad, hyung.”

Taemin scoffs, running a hand over his face. “If you can’t satisfy her, it isn’t my job to help you, human.”

Jungkook huffs out a frustrated breath. “No, not that, hyung. She…she misses you.”

Taemin blinks at him again, and he picks at his wrinkled shirt, looking away from Jungkook. “She…she does?" 

His voice goes all soft, devoid of bravado and disdain, and Jungkook feels suddenly miserable.

"You love her, yeah?”

Taemin looks up at him again, dark eyes bright with something Jungkook can’t name. Taemin clears his throat. “Doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter!” Jungkook cries, sitting on the coffee table in front of him, but withering s bit when Taemin gives him a sharp look. “It does matter. I want her to be happy. She’d be happier with you, you gotta…you gotta convince her to go back with you, to marry you-” Jungkook’s voice cracks a little, and he’s fighting back tears.

Taemin’s mouth twists in a bitter smile. “Don’t you think if I thought that would work, I’d have done it years ago? I’d get down on my knees and beg if I thought-” He stops, draws a shaky breath.

“What do I do then, hyung? She loves you. She loves you and she loves me too and she’s just so sad all the time.” Jungkook feels his lip trembling and he hangs his head.

Taemin is quiet for a moment, and then he stands, steadying himself on the arm of the couch. “She doesn’t love me, human. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a 1000 year bottle of Scotch calling my name.”

“So what, you’re just gonna go back to hell and drink yourself to death? Leave her here to mourn you? She’s sad and you’re obviously a mess-”

Taemin turns, eyes flashing at Jungkook’s impertinence. “Watch your mouth, human.”

Jungkook stands, taller than the demon, clenching his fists. “She does love you. I know it.”

“She gave up an eternity as a demon princess for you, you stupid human. I didn’t give her up so that you can let her be upset-”

“Then help me!” Jungkook lowers his voice. “Help me make her happy. If she loves us both…” Jungkook swallows. “Why can’t she have us both?”

Taemin raises a groomed eyebrow. “What are you suggesting, mortal?”

Jungkook feels the blood rush to his face. How did he do that? How did he switch on a dime from being scary and intimidating to…to…sexy?

“I-I…we can…we can share.”

“You and I? Or me and Persephone?” Taemin croons, voice like velvet, and Jungkook chokes on air.

“E-either. B-both,” he stutters.

Jungkook can’t look at him, he’s half-hard in his sweats just thinking about it and why does Taemin’s burnt cinnamon smell go right to his cock anyway, it’s clearly some kind of demon aphrodisiac…

Taemin puts a slender finger under Jungkook’s chin and lifts his head.

“That what you want, mortal? To be our little pet?”

Jungkook wonders if it’s possible to die from all the blood leaving your brain to your genitals.

He swallows, throat dry. “Y-yes.”

“Just to make her happy?”

“I’d do anything to make her happy,” he says, earnestly, but then he swallows. “But…but not just because of that. Before, when we-when all three of us-” he can’t say it, just thinking about that night makes his brain short circuit.

Taemin laughs, a real one, and it’s like honey.

“Oh, baby. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Jungkook’s knees go a little weak when Taemin calls him “baby,” and he sits down on the couch.

“We’ll talk to Persephone,” Taemin promises, and Jungkook nods dumbly.

“She’ll be home in an hour.”

Taemin looks down at himself. “In that case, can I use your shower?”

Jungkook almost stumbles over the coffee table to go and get Taemin a towel, and he realizes too late, half an hour later, that he needs a shower too, stinks of animal blood.

Taemin has the door open and that burnt cinnamon smell just gets stronger as he washes the alcohol away and Jungkook disappears into the guest bathroom to wash up, fighting the urge to reach down his sweats and palm his aching cock.

Jungkook is on the couch, trying to think about anything unsexy, when Taemin comes through the living room with a towel slung low on his hips.

Jungkook tries to look everywhere but at the lithe lines of his body.

He’s already sat out a pair of his smaller sweats and a t-shirt, hoping it wouldn’t completely swallow the leaner man.

When Taemin drops the towel and dresses right in front of him, Jungkook can’t help squeaking a bit in the back of his throat.

Taemin laughs, that honey sound melting over him, and Jungkook feels the tips of his ears going red.

“You know, I might actually be looking forward to this. Such a sensitive little pet.”

Jungkook’s dick twitches in his sweats and he wants to yell.

“D-don’t say things like that.”

Jungkook doesn’t notice Taemin sliding up next to him until he feels his long fingers in his hair, and a sharp tug, making Jungkook grunt.

Taemin looks down at his exposed throat, almost hungry, and Jungkook’s mouth goes dry.

“Don’t tell me what to do, boy.” Taemin spits out, and what weird kink had Jungkook developed that Taemin’s disgusted tone only makes him harder?

Jungkook hears your key in the lock and he whimpers quietly when Taemin releases his hair.

Your feet stutter when you see Taemin, and Jungkook feels like he shouldn’t watch, like this reunion is something sacred and private, but he’s fascinated by the raw look on Taemin’s face, how your eyes fill instantly with tears.

It isn’t like he expects, you don’t run to him, he doesn’t sweep you up into his arms, but Jungkook thinks maybe this hurts more, your hand tucking a strand of damp hair behind Taemin’s ears.

“You smell like firewhiskey,” you say, softly.

“I’ve spent a month drinking it, it’s probably seeping out of my pores,” Taemin admits, but the smile that ghosts across his full lips is so much softer than the twisted smirk he’d had earlier.

“You idiot,” you mutter, just as softly, and put your head on his chest.

Taemin lets out a shaky breath, one hand trembling as it strokes your hair. “I missed you, Persephone.”

Jungkook feels adrift, as if he should leave, as if he’s watching something forbidden, and his chest aches and of course it’d be like this, of course he’d be obsolete, he doesn’t know how he ever thought-

But then you lift your head, give him a withering stare, and his breath stops in his throat.

“Jeon Jungkook, what did you do?”

He doesn’t know what to say, and he’s grateful when Taemin answers for him.

“He summoned me.”

“Wh-why?” Your eyes dart between Jungkook and Taemin, catching your bottom lip between your teeth.

“You’ve been so sad, Y/n. I thought…I thought he could make you happy.”

You’re shaking your head, slipping out of Taemin’s arms to stalk over to Jungkook, poking a finger into his chest. 

“I told you, you make me happy.”

“He thought we could make you happy together,” Taemin offers, and Jungkook nods gratefully.

“Together? You don’t mean-”

You glance at Taemin and his smirk turns wicked again. “He wants to be our pet, Persephone. Isn’t that sweet?”

You look torn for a moment, but then your lips twitch up at the corners, almost a replica of Taemin’s smirk.

“He is sweet,” you croon, trailing your fingers along Jungkook’s bare collarbone.

Jungkook feels his skin heat under your touch, it’s been hours and he’s been so worked up and anxious that his hips twitch involuntarily.

Taemin strides over to stand at your side and you look for all the world like the demon royalty you were meant to be, a king and queen looking down fondly at their subject and Jungkook wants it, wants it so bad saliva fills his mouth. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say until he says it.

“I’ll be good,” he whispers. “I’ll be so good.”

“Aw, baby. You’re always good,” you coo, and your hands in his hair make him whine.

“Please touch me,” he pleads, but it’s Taemin’s long fingers sliding down his spine and Jungkook shivers.

You place both hands on his chest and then Taemin’s wicked mouth is sucking marks onto his neck and it’s all too much, Jungkook feels like just the feeling of your hands at his waistband is enough to make him come apart.

It’s you who tugs down his sweats and underwear but the fingers curling around his aching cock are longer, nimbler, and Jungkook’s hips buck forward.

He feels unsteady, heady and lightheaded with the mix of your cherry scent and Taemin’s scorched cinnamon, and he whines again.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Taemin’s fingers are dancing along the underside of his cock and it’s surely illegal to feel this good.

When you go down on your knees in front of him, smiling up at him, he surely would’ve fallen if not for Taemin bracing him against his chest. He’s surprisingly firm and strong, for all his slight frame and your mouth and Taemin’s handwork together as if they were meant to and Jungkook is babbling and pleading, head thrown back against Taemin’s shoulder.

“Feels so good, please, I’m gonna cum, gonna fill up that pretty mouth-”

Taemin’s fingers are suddenly a vice around the base of his cock and the orgasm that had been building in his belly halts.

“No,” he whispers, almost mournfully, and he hears you giggle around him.

“Thought you were gonna be our good pet, human. You didn’t ask permission.” Taemin’s honeyed voice sends a chill of pleasure down his spine and his hips jerk.

“Please, please, oh, fuck, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good if you just let me-”

Taemin’s other hand moves around his throat, squeezing gently, and Jungkook gasps.

“Tell him the safeword, Persephone.” Taemin says, almost a growl.

You pop off of him, a string of saliva spreading from your bottom lip to the tip of his cock that makes Jungkook groan.

“Brimstone,” you chirp, and Jungkook can feel Taemin smiling against his throat.

“Good girl.”

Jungkook doesn’t remember getting into the bedroom, he can’t think, everything in him just straining and begging for release, but then Taemin is sitting up, back against the headboard and you look almost giddy, climbing up on top of him like a throne.

You face Jungkook and Taemin spears into you like it’s a perfect fit and all Jungkook can do is stare dumbly as Taemin spreads your thighs wide, displaying your glistening, swollen cunt.

Taemin’s eyes are on him, that sinful mouth of his twisted in a smirk. He crooks two long fingers.

“Come on, baby. What are you waiting for?”

“In-Instruction,” Jungkook stutters out, and the low chuckle that comes out of Taemin’s throat makes his belly flood with heat.

“Good boy.”

The praise sends an ache through his cock but Jungkook ignores it, climbs up on the bed and Taemin has one hand around your throat, long fingers on your pulse and when Jungkook slides up between your thighs Taemin lifts his knees on either side of you to give him space.

The movement causes you to bounce on Taemin’s cock and you moan, long and low. 

“You like that, my princess? Want our pet to lick that pretty cunt of yours while I fuck you?”

You let out another moan and Jungkook notices that Taemin’s fingers are looser around your throat, almost caressing.

He fills his heart swell, he thought he’d be jealous but instead he just wants it all for you, wants you to have Taemin’s love and his both because you’re so good and perfect and beautiful.

“I love you,” Jungkook whispers, and your fingers thread softly in his hair.

“I love you, too, Persephone. Missed you so much,” Taemin murmurs against your skin, and Jungkook flattens his tongue to press it against your clit, the taste of cherries and cinnamon and sex blooming on his tongue.

Jungkook ruts against the sheets and he knows he’s leaving stains of his precum but he can’t bring himself to care, moaning against you, and you’re nearly keening, bouncing on Taemin’s cock while rocking your hips forward to meet Jungkook’s tongue.

Taemin is rocking up beneath you and there’s not much precision to be had, you’re riding Jungkook’s face, and fuck, it feels good to be used, make him wonder if he can cum just from rolling his hips into the mattress.

“Gonna cum for us, baby? We like to spoil our princess, right Jungkookie?” Taemin’s voice brings him back, and he breathes out of his nose, trying to focus.

“Hold her for me, human,” Taemin barks, but his voice is hoarse with need and Jungkook grabs hold of your hips, tight, as Taemin jerks up beneath you with a fluidity that doesn’t seem human.

You’re crying out, pleading, “Taemin, Jungkook, please, please,” and Jungkook swears he can smell it, like burst cherries under his nose, when you cum.

“Ah, ah, Persephone, my princess…” Taemin’s groans are almost musical.

“Roll over, baby,” you gasp, and Jungkook obeys immediately, feeling drunk and heady with all the demon pheromones in the air.

Then you lower yourself down on his face, trembling, and you taste unbelievable, cherries and cinnamon scorched together like the sweetest wine and Jungkook puts both hands on your ass to spread you, lick your still pulsing cunt clean.

“Do you want to cum, pet?” Taemin’s fingers are tapping along his inner thighs and Jungkook has to take a breath against your thigh before he answers, his hips nearly bucking off the bed.

“Please, please, hyung, I’ve been good.”

“So good, baby,” you murmur, and your fingers tease at his nipples and Jungkook wants to be good, he really does, but his balls have drawn tight and his hips are rolling in the air.

This is so much worse than those seeds, he can’t fucking think, he just needs to cum so badly he might explode.

Taemin’s forearm clamps down over Jungkook’s abdomen, he’s so strong to be so slight, and Jungkook moans against your clit.

He cries out when he feels your small thumb collecting precum from the tip of his cock, sliding it down his length and Taemin’s nimble fingers caressing his balls, which have drawn uptight.

“C-can I?” He stutters, whimpering when you move off him and he blinks when he sees Taemin’s wicked smile between his legs. When Taemin kitten licks just the tip of Jungkook’s swollen cock, his orgasm hits him like a freight train, and you kiss him hard, biting at his lip, and all the world is made of pleasure and relief.

He doesn’t know if he blacks out or if everything just moves fast after that but before he knows it you’re dragging a cool cloth against his belly to clean him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, so tired he can barely hold his eyelids open. “I tried not to, baby, I tried to be good…”

You coo at him, planting kisses all along his jawline, the bridge of his nose.

“You did so good, baby.”

“We’ve had demon pets who didn’t do half as well,” Taemin remarks, and Jungkook flushes a deep pink when Taemin kisses him almost chastely on the lips.

Jungkook starts a bit, half asleep. “You… you’ve had other pets?” He knows his words are slurred, eyes keep drifting shut.

“Not like you, baby,” you assure him, brushing his sweaty hair back from his face, and Jungkook falls into a dreamless sleep.

🔥🔥🔥

_It goes as smoothly as one could have expected, becoming a pet to two demons._

_Jungkook struggles a bit at first with the extra pheromones when you and Taemin are away, down in hell, dealing with your father, and the first time you’re gone more than a few hours he feels like he might burn alive with lust, but he’s able to handle it after a few weeks._

_There’s lots of new positions to try and things to discover, but his favorite part is having you wrapped in both their arms, your bright smile in the mornings when you wake up cuddled between them._

**Author's Note:**

> idk if anyone reads this but there's one more part coming up!


End file.
